Frost-Smitten
by BellaLehua
Summary: It had been a year since the frozen epidemic, everyone thought her powers were in control, but in reality, they weren't. Elsa was alone in the world, no one could help her, but one frosty night, her Knight in blue armor came to the rescue.
1. Frost and Ice

Elsa walked alone in the palace gardens. It had been a year since her return to the kingdom after the eternal winter she accidentally cursed upon Arendelle. Elsa would never admit it to her sister, especially not with the upcoming wedding, but sometimes Elsa lost control of her powers. Elsa was scared she would hurt Anna again. She knew she couldn't leave again, Anna would sought her out, but she didn't know how to control it. The trolls couldn't help, they said she needed true love, she truly loved her sister, Anna. So why wasn't it working? Did she not love enough? Was it because Anna is in love with Kristoff? No it couldn't be, Anna was in love with Kristoff when Elsa stopped the eternal winter.

Suddenly Elsa saw a flutter of white out of the corner of her eye. A whole rose bush was frosted over.

Elsa gasped, "No!" Grabbing her hands she tried to hide them. Taking in a deep breath she brought one hand forward and willed the frost to melt away. Nothing happened.

"What?" Elsa looked at her hand and then brought it forward to try again. Again nothing happened. "What's going on?" Elsa looked at both her hands, she never had a problem getting ice to go away, not after the eternal winter. She only had troubles about when she produced snow and ice. Looking back up, the frost was gone.

Elsa was confused, her heart started to race. Deciding she needed a break, Elsa ran inside the palace to hide in her room.

"Oh hi Elsa!" Anna said as her sister ran in, "I was wondering do you think--" Elsa ran past Anna without a second glance. "Oh, ok."

Anna looked over at Kristoff, her fiancé, "What do you think that was about?"

Kristoff shrugged, "Last time she was that frantic she couldn't control her powers."

Anna thought for a moment, "I'm just gonna go check on her."

Anna walked up the giant castle stairs and knocked on her sisters door, cracking it open Anna said, "Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Anna heard Elsa laugh from inside her room, "C'mon in Anna."

Pushing the door open further Anna walked inside, "Hey you seemed frantic, what's up?" Anna looked down at Elsa's hands, she was wearing the gloves she used to wear when she couldn't control magic, "Elsa...what's going on?"

Elsa looked down at her hands then up to Anna, "It's nothing, I just...I think I'm going to stay at the ice palace tonight."

Anna's brow furrowed, "Why?"

"Well it's been a while since I've used my powers and I don't want to explode and put Arendelle in a eternal winter again. I think I just need to go and explode on the mountain."

Anna eyed Elsa suspiciously, "Elsa, are you loosing control of your powers?"

Elsa sat straight up, "What? No, no I'm fine, really. It's just, well you can only suppress something so long. I mean I did it my whole life until the coronation, we all know how that turned out."

Anna slowly nodded, "Ok."

"Elsa's fake smile faltered, "Do you need me here?" Elsa hit her hand on her forehead, "You're wedding, oh my goodness! You must be so stressed, no I'll stay."

This time Anna sat up straight, "No! Oh my goodness no! Everything's great, no go, spend the night at the ice palace, get your explosion out. I'll be fine for one night. It's one night, right?"

Elsa smile and placed a hand on her sisters arm, "Yes, it's just for the night."

"Ok good, but tomorrow you're helping me find a dress, I'll pick you up from the ice palace."

"Ok."

Anna squeezed her sisters hand, "Alright I'm going to go check on Kristoff, I think he's the most stressed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

Once the door shut Elsa sighed, placing her fingers on her temples she gave herself a massage.

"Alright lets go."

Elsa grabbed a small suitcase, one with just enough room for a pair of pajamas and a toothbrush. Just before she left Olaf walked in.

"You mean to tell me that you're going to the ice palace _without_ me?"

Elsa sighed and smiled, "I thought you'd want to stay here and help with wedding preparations."

Olaf's jaw dropped, "Are you crazy? They're all super stressed out! There's no room for play time or warm hugs, if you ask me it's a bad idea that they're getting married."

"Olaf!"

"What? Now they have to deal with this wedding! I mean it's so annoying! Just stay in love and stay together, we don't need a party! That's for birthdays! But I do love parties, but you don't need a year to plan one," Olaf gasped, "Will there be a piñata at this party! Oh! I just I've parties! And we can have a pony and a--"

"Olaf." Elsa said pulling him back to reality.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, what's up?"

"Do you want to come to the ice palace with me?"

Olaf beamed, placing his hands in his cheeks, "Really!? I'd love to! Let's go!"

Elsa laughed, "Alright, we're going."

After a small hike Elsa and Olaf reached the ice palace. Elsa hadn't been back for a year, it wasn't how she remembered. It was melted and refrozen, half of the palace had crashed to the ground.

"Well this won't do." Elsa said, with a wave of her hand the ice palace put itself back together.

"Oh! It's beautiful." Olaf exclaimed.

"Alright, I'm going to go to my room, you take the guest room." Elsa said opening the door, "Oh, and I think Marshmallow has missed you."

Olaf gasped, "Marshmallow is still here!?"

As if on cue the snow giant walked around the side of the castle.

"Elsa! Olaf!" Marshmallow exclaimed.

Olaf gasped again, "Little brother!"

Olaf ran over and hugged Marshmallow's big toe. Reaching down Marshmallow picked up Olaf and held him in the palm of his hand.

"Well bye Elsa! Called Olaf, "I'm gonna hang with Marshmallow."

"Ok, bye boys! Be safe!"

Elsa walked inside of the castle. Taking in a deal breath she relaxed her body. The freezing winds and sharp smell of ice penetrated her body. She smiled, the ice castle was a home sweet home for her. Though she loved the castle in Arendelle, the ice castle was more her element.

Running upstairs Elsa jumped into her ice bed. Being able to control ice and snow had many benefits. One being that it didn't bother her, to Elsa a bed of ice was as comfy as a down bed.

A flicker of white fluttered in the corner of her eye. Turning her head she saw frost on her window. The most curious thing, her window was made of ice. Could frost be on ice?

Suddenly the frost moved, it became a silhouette of a girl, from her hands flew magic creating a palace, a small snowman and a large snowman.

Elsa looked at her hands, she wasn't doing this. "Who's doing this?" She said to herself. Opening the window Elsa stepped into to balcony, she turned her head to the right, no one, to the left, no one. Turning back to the right Elsa gasped. From what used to be an empty space, a boy holding a large wooden crook stood. The boy was wearing blue capris and a blue sweater. His hair was snow white and his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. Elsa was immediately taken aback by his good looks.

He smiled, a smile that could melt butter, "Hi, I'm Jack Frost."


	2. The Evergreen Tree

Elsa stared at the mysterious boy.

"How did you get here?" She asked.

The boy, Jack, looked around the balcony, "Oh, I, uh, flyed."

"You flyed?" Elsa asked disbelievingly.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, you know, like whoosh." Jack made a flying motion with his hand.

"I know what flying is." Elsa said, "Was that you? Doing the thing with the frost?"

Jack laughed, "You mean this?" Tapping the curve on his crook in the balcony railing. From it flew frost, making shapes and patterns all across the railing.

Elsa's eyes widened, "How do you do that!?"

"Well how do you control ice and snow?"

Elsa looked at Jack, "You know?"

"Know? Of course I know! I've been longing to visit Arendelle for a year now, so I could find you. I got kinda hung up with my duties, but hey! I'm here now!" Jack said.

Elsa's brow scrunched, "Duties? What duties?"

"I'm a guardian. You know, Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, et cetera, et cetera." Jack said waving his hand like it was no big deal.

"There are more? Can anyone else control Ice and snow?" Elsa asked eagerly.

Jack shook his head, "No, you're the only one Ice Queen."

"Oh." Elsa looked down, disappointed.

"We'll cheer up!" Jack exclaimed, "You're the only one! So you're unique, it's a good thing."

"But I can't even control my powers. I've spent my whole life concealing them, I don't know how to use them."

Jack smiled, "I can help,"

Elsa looked up, "You can?"

"Sure! I control frost, you control snow and ice, I'll be your mentor."

Elsa beamed making Jack smile back. His face reddened, "Um...so we should start."

"Oh, yeah..." Elsa tried he slyly hide her blushed face.

"Alright, I want you to hit that tree, but only the top." Jack pointed at a snow covered evergreen far below Elsa."

"Easy enough." Elsa said, she pointed down to the tree, willing her magic forward. It flew, hard and strong, encasing the tree in ice. Elsa withdrew her hand, embarrassed.

Jack smirked, "Not so easy, huh?"

Elsa reddened more.

"Try again." Jack said, "Keep trying until you get it right."

Elsa nodded, reaching her hands out she tried again, and missed. She kept trying over and over, and kept missing, over and over. In and hour she had encased three trees in ice, accidentally gave Olaf and extra leg, blew away half the castle, and almost hit Jack numerous times.

"This is pointless!" Elsa groaned, "I can't do it!"

"You're joking right?" Jack scoffed, "How old are you? Twenty something?"

"Twenty-two." Elsa corrected.

"You're twenty-two, until your coronation you suppressed your magic. It's been a year since then. In all of your twenty-two years, you've only been practicing for one. And I can tell that you've been concealing your magic still." Jack said.

"No I haven't!" Elsa protested.

Jack raised an eye, "You almost killed your little sister, the love of your life, with this magic. You're afraid you're gonna do it again. Yeah, I'd say you're still concealing it."

"You don't understand!" Elsa said, "You've never almost killed your only sibling with your power."

Jack looked at the ground, "three hundred years ago I was fourteen years old. I had a little sister, I think she was seven years old then. One day we went to a frozen lake to ice skate. My sister went out onto the lake before me. It cracked underneath her weight, if she moved, the lake would cave and she would die. I grabbed a curved stick and told her to grab it. Once she grabbed on I twisted the stick, switching our places. She was safely on land, and the lake caved. I fell in and died. The moon granted me these powers and brought be back to life because I sacrificed myself for my sister." Jack looked up at Elsa, tears lining his eyes. "So yeah, I know what it's like to _almost_ loose a sibling. Except I really did loose my sister, no one can see me unless they believe in Jack Frost, or has powers. My sister didn't know he existed, so she never saw me again." Jack blinked, a single year ran down his face.

Elsa placed her hand on Jack's shoulder, "Jack I'm so sorry, I--"

"Didn't know?" Jack interrupted, he smiled sadly, "Well that's not included in the Jack Frost story."

Elsa tried to smile, she looked over the balcony edge. She stood up and reached her hand out, "Can you help me?"

Jack smiled, standing up he stood behind Elsa. Grabbing her arms he directed them to the tree. "The key is not to aim with your eyes, but you're heart. Close your eyes, picture the tree top. Reach your hands forward, feel the tip of the tree. Take a deep breath, when your heart says go...shoot."

Ice shot out of Elsa's hands. A straight line of white headed towards the evergreen tree. Upon impact Elsa opened her eyes. A huge smile broke across her face.

She looked at Jack, "I did it!"

On just the tip of one evergreen tree, was sparkling white ice. Jack smiled back at Elsa, reaching down he pointed his crook towards the tree. Upon the ice he imprinted a picture of a girl throwing ice from her hands.

"I told you you could do it."

Jack and Elsa stood, just inches apart, staring into each other's eyes. Time seemed to leave, neither person could seem to pull their gaze away.

"Um, Elsa?" Olaf walked into her bedroom.

Elsa pushed herself away from Jack, both turning bright red.

"Olaf!" Elsa exclaimed glancing at Jack, "What's up."

"Who's that?" Olaf pointed at Jack.

"Him?" Elsa looked at Jack, "He's um, he's no one."

"Are you made of snow?" Jack said crouching down to Olaf.

"Yes No One, my name is Olaf. What are you doing in Elsa's bedroom...at _night!?"_

"He's helping me control my magic. And his name isn't No One, it's Jack Frost." Elsa said.

Olaf put his twig arms on his hips, "And _how_ is he supposed to be helping you?"

Jack smirked, tapping the floor with his crook, suddenly frost designs flew across the floor, pictures of snowflakes and snowmen filled the floor.

Olaf's jaw dropped, "Can you make living things!?"

Jack chuckled, "No, did Elsa make you?"

"Yup!"

"Good work Ice Queen." Jack complimented.

"Thanks Jack."

"Alright, now Elsa your sister is going to pick you up tomorrow and you need to be refreshed and ready for a day of wedding dress shopping." Olaf said in a fatherly tone.

"Are you getting married?" Jack asked.

Elsa laughed, "Oh no, not me. My sister, Anna."

"Oh, we'll send her my congratulations." Jack said.

"Enough chit chat!" Olaf interrupted, "Elsa needs to get to bed, she has a _super_ stressed sister she'll need to attend to. Thank you for coming over Jack, it was nice meeting you."

Jack laughed, "Nice meeting you too Olaf." Jack looked over at Elsa, "I'll see you soon, I can keep helping you with your magic problem. Here, once a week?"

Elsa nodded, "Yes, thank you Jack. Goodnight."

Jack flew out her window and shut the balcony doors.

"I like him." Olaf said, "Goodnight!" Olaf left Elsa's room and shut her door behind him.

Elsa smiled to herself, "Goodnight."


	3. Wedding Day

It had been a month since Elsa had met Jack. Once a week for one night she would go up to the ice palace and he would teach her how to control her powers. Jack and Elsa had become great friends, bonding over their alike powers. One night Anna decided to visit Elsa in the palace to see how she's doing.

Jack was teaching Elsa how to make certain shapes and designs with ice. He wanted her to sculpt a tree. So far Elsa had made a triangle and a rather ragged mound of ice.

"Try moving your hand along with the shape you're trying to make. If you want a smooth curve, cup your hand and make a curving motion."

As Elsa was trying to make her third tree, Anna walked in.

"Elsa?"

Elsa immediately stopped, her head shot to the side, "Anna? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you're doing. Who's that?" Anna pointed at Jack.

"You can see me!?" Jack exclaimed.

"Uh yeah, why wouldn't I be able to?" Anna asked.

"Anna, this is Jack Frost, Jack this is my little sister Anna." Elsa said.

Anna's jaw dropped, "Jack Frost!? Like the legend!" Anna gasped, "Does he have the same powers as you!?" Anna asked Elsa.

"Yes, sort of, he's my mentor, he's teaching me to control my powers." Elsa said.

"No way! This is so cool!" Anna exclaimed. "What's he teaching you right now?"

"How to control exactly what I'm making. Right now I'm supposed to be making an ice tree." Elsa said.

"Wow, ok, well I'm hungry. You two keep up your lesson, I'm going to get some food...if there is any."

"In the kitchen!" Elsa said calling after Anna.

"I like your sister," Jack said, "She's quirky."

"She's definitely a light in my life." Elsa said.

"Change of plans,"Jack said, "You're going to make an ice Anna."

"What?" Elsa asked, "Do you know how intricate that would be?"

"Yup, but she's the light of your life, if you can make her, you can make anything. Our lessons will be done."

Elsa nodded, taking a deep breath she starting picturing Anna. How her hair was, where her eyes were, what her favorite dress was, where each of her freckles were placed on her face, how the right side of her mouth raised a little higher than the left when she smiled. Reaching her hands forward Elsa willed ice and snow forward. Her eyes were closed, she wasn't looking at what she was doing, just using her memory to create her sister.

Anna walked into Elsa's room holding a cup of coco, leaning on the doorway she watched Elsa create a sculpture. She looked at Jack, Anna softly smiled, he was staring so intently at her sister. Watching Elsa create something and he looked upon her with pride, joy, and...love.

Jack wouldn't look away from Elsa, Anna could tell he was captured by her beauty. Soon Elsa finished. Anna quietly gasped, it was a sculpture of her and Elsa as kids. Playing with Elsa's powers. It was a memory from before Elsa went into hiding. Jack congratulated Elsa, he hugged her and held tight. Opening his eyes while he hugged her, Jack made eye contact with Anna.

Anna nodded and smiled, her sister found happiness in someone who wouldn't hurt her. Jack smiled at Anna and then closed his eyes and squeezed Elsa tighter.

When they let go Anna walked in, pretending that she had just walked in.

"Elsa!" She exclaimed, "Its beautiful!"

Elsa smiled, "I'm so glad you like it."

Anna hugged her sister, both girls holding each other and looking at the sculpture. "Can you make more?" Anna asked, "For the wedding?"

"Of course!"

"They should be of our adventures, all of them."

Elsa smiled, "I'd love to. Oh, and I found you a better dress then the one we picked."

"Really? Because I kind of liked mine, but I mean if you found a better one that's ok, though I did get kind of attached and--"

"Anna," Elsa said, "You're babbling."

Anna blushed, "Sorry, can you show me the dress?"

Elsa grabbed a medium sized white box, inside was a beautiful white satin dress, it had a large layered skirt and short sleeves. Made up of layers and lace. In the middle of the neckline was a large green gem.

Anna gasped, "Oh my goodness it's beautiful!"

"I found it in the attic, it was mothers old wedding dress." Elsa said.

Anna held the dress in her arms, "Thank you Elsa."

"Of course."

"You'll look beautiful your majesty." Jack said.

Anna smiled at Jack, then she looked at Elsa giving her a sisterly advice look.

"Well I should head back, Kristoff will be worried." Anna said, "Bye Elsa love you, it was nice meeting you Jack."

"Love you Anna." Elsa said.

"It was nice meeting you too." Jack replied.

After Anna left Jack and Elsa stood rather awkwardly. Neither sure what to say or do.

"Hey," Elsa blurted out, "Would you like to come to the wedding? As my plus one?"

Jack smiled, "I'd love to, but will I _have_ to wear a nice outfit?"

Elsa chuckled, "I can get you one of my father's old suits."

"It's a date then." Jack said smiling.

Elsa smiled, "The wedding is next Saturday."

Jack hopped onto the railing of the balcony, before leaving he said, "I'll see you next Saturday, Ice Queen."

A week later Elsa was in Anna's room helping her sister get ready. Elsa was wearing a long, thin, dark blue dress with long sleaves made of lace. Her hair was up in a crown braid.

Helping her sister into their mothers wedding dress, she buttoned up the back. Then she helped Anna with her hair. After curling Anna's bright red locks Elsa took a bit of hair and braided it across Anna's head, leaving the rest down. Else took the veil and clipped it into Anna's braid.

"You look so beautiful." Elsa said.

"I'm so nervous, than you so much for being here." Anna said, "Honestly I couldn't do half of this without you. Where did you learn to curl hair?"

"I guess I taught myself."

"Well it's beautiful." Anna looked in her mirror, "Looks like I'm ready."

"One moment." Elsa said. Waving her hand she sprinkled Anna with little ice crystals giving her a winter glow, "There, you're ready."

Anna hugged her sister, "Elsa I love you. And remember after I'm married I will still love you."

"Anna!" Elsa said laughing, "I know you'll love me, we're sisters and when I was hiding in my room you never gave up."

Anna smiled, tears lining her eyes, "Dang it, this make up took five hours."

"Here." Elsa took a handkerchief and wiped Anna's tears. "Did Kristoff ever get a best man?"

"Oh my gosh! He didn't! What are we going to do?" Anna started hyperventilating.

"Hey Anna calm down! It's ok, I'm going to go talk to Kristoff, stay in your room, it'll be ok."

Elsa stepped outside and shut Anna's door. When she turned around she ran into someone knocking them over.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry--Jack?"

Jack stood up brushing his pants, he was wearing one of Elsa's father's old suits. It was white with red and gold. Jack looked up at Elsa and was immediately taken aback.

"Whoa, you look beautiful." He said staring at Elsa.

Elsa blushed, "You look very handsome."

Jack looked down at his outfit, "Well I've never worn a king's outfit before."

Elsa giggled, "Obviously." She reached forward and fixed his tie. She looked up, they were so close.

Elsa cleared her throat, they stepped back, red in the face. "Uh, have you seen Kristoff, the groom?"

"Uh no I haven't." Jack said scratching the back of his neck.

"Elsa!" Kristoff ran towards her, "I need help, I don't have a best man!"

"Ok um, ah! Is any of your family here? Right, they're trolls." Elsa tried to think of anyone.

"Who's this?" Kristoff asked pointing at Jack.

"That's Jack my date." Elsa says still thinking.

"Hey Jack, apparently you know Elsa and my fiancé, you'll work. Do you want to be my best man?" Kristoff asked taking Jack and Elsa by surprise.

"What?" Elsa said looking up at Jack, "Oh actually that'll work."

"Uh, sure, though I've never done this before." Jack said.

"Just stand next to me and present the rings." Kristoff said.

"Alright, let's do this. I'll see you on the dance floor Ice Queen." Jack said as he started to follow Kristoff.

"Oh I don't dance." Elsa said.

"You do now!" Jack called from the end of the hall.


	4. Goodbye

Anna and Kristoff twirled together on the dance floor. As tradition the bride and groom got the first dance. Elsa stood, hands pressed together and on her lips, watching her sister in delight. Anna looked beautiful in her mother's dress, the fabric flew as if a cloud when she spun and when Anna stood still it held onto her body in the perfect ways. The white, shining against her soft peachy complexion and her bright red hair. Anna looked like an angel.

All too soon the dance was done, people started eating food, dancing, or talking to Anna or Kristoff. Anna walked over to her sister, the girls hugged.

"Oh Anna you looked so beautiful dancing out there!" Elsa said as she hugged her sister.

"Awe! Elsa thank you!" Anna said hugging back.

"Alright you guys are officially Anna co-queen of Arendelle and Kristoff co-king of Arendelle. How does it feel?" Elsa asked teasing just a little.

"To have a title or be married?" Kristoff joked back.

Elsa smiled, "Good choice Anna."

Anna linked her arm around Kristoff's, "I know. Speaking of good choices where's Jack?"

"Oh, um I don't know." Elsa said not really looking for him."

"Elsa! What's wrong he's perfect!"

"Yeah he's really great." Kristoff said in agreement.

"No I know he is, he really is, but he wants me to dance." Elsa said.

"And? Elsa you can deal with one dance, go get him!" Anna commanded.

"I'm just gonna get some food and see where the night takes me." Elsa said.

Turning around she walked towards the long table of food. Elsa grabbed a small plate and filled it with chocolate covered fruits. She dipped one last strawberry in the fondue, as she pulled it out, someone came up and ate it right of out her hand.

Jack grabbed a napkin and wiped the chocolate off his face. "Wow, Elsa I didn't know we'd come to the feeding each other stage. Here."

Jack grabbed a strawberry, dipped it in fundue and held it out to feed Elsa. Elsa hesitated, eyeing Jack suspiciously.

"Oh c'mon!" Jack said, "You can't say you don't like them because you just fed me the one you were going to eat."

Elsa rolled her eyes and chuckled, then leaning forward she ate the strawberry. Jack handed her his napkin and she wiped her face clean.

"Mm, those are good." Elsa said.

"Right, now you know what would be even better?" Jack asked.

"What?"

Jack gave Elsa a sly smirk, "If you would dance with me."

Elsa started to protest, "Jack I'm not a dancer I don't dance--"

"Oh c'mon, it's not that bad." Jack said overlapping Elsa's words and grabbing her hand, "C'mon you'll be find, c'mon, lets go, c'mon."

Jack pulled Elsa into the dance floor and immediately landed in dance position.

"See? Not so bad." Jack said as they danced. "What do you mean you're not a dancer? You're amazing!"

Elsa blushed, "I don't like attention, so I don't dance."

"Says the _queen_ with _ice powers._ "

"Co-queen, Anna and I share the position."

Jack twirled Elsa, her dress rippling behind her. At this point almost everyone had stopped dancing to watch Jack and Elsa. People started whispering and pointing, Jack and Elsa made the perfect couple. She was so serious and focused, Jack was a layed back jokester, together they cancelled each other out. Making the perfect pair.

Time left as Jack and Elsa moved across the dance floor, spinning and stepping in unison, they flowed together perfectly. Anna and Kristoff joined the pair, the rest of the kingdom following pursuit. Soon everyone was on the dance floor, a mix of colors and steps filled the ballroom.

Though for Elsa it felt as if she were alone, just her and Jack. Forever, step after step, twirl after twirl. An endless cycle. Their hands clasped together, Jack's right hand on her shoulder blade, Elsa's left on the base of his bicep. Elsa rested her head on Jack's shoulder, Jack, ever so slightly, tipped his jack forward so that his head rested on hers. As if he were holding her.

The wedding was coming to an end, Jack escorted Elsa off the dance floor. Anna walked out to the middle of the floor holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Alright everyone!" Anna said grabbing the guests attention. "All ladies please join me on the floor as I throw the bouquet."

Crowds of girls ran onto the floor, eager to catch the bouquet announcing them as the next lady to get married. Though it was just a joke, many still loved to participate.

Elsa stayed on the side talking with Jack.

"Go out there." Jack said pointing towards the dance floor.

"I'm not going out there." Elsa said.

"Um, yes, you are." Jack pushed Elsa onto the dance floor.

Elsa gave a small shriek of surprise, but stayed in the floor in the very back. As Anna counted down Elsa kept rolling her eyes and gave disapproving looks at Jack. The bouquet was in the air, Jack lifted up his hand telling Elsa to copy him.

Sighing Elsa raised a limp arm, not looking at the bouquet. Something thumped against Elsa's hand. Elsa looked up startled, the object started to fall again. Her brain hadn't recognized the object, but out of instinct she started reaching out, trying to grab it before it hit the ground. Her fingers made contact. Curling her fingers Elsa clasped onto the object pulling it close to her chest.

Elsa looked at her hands, it was the bouquet. Very girl in the room cheered for her. Anna beemed at her sister. Elsa looked up at Jack, he had this annoying smirky grin spread across his face. Elsa's pale face turned beat red. Trying to play it cool Elsa stood up straight and nodded at the girls, holding the bouquet.

Soon the excitement of the bouquet throw ended, the guests started saying goodbye and giving their final congratulations to Anna and Kristoff. Elsa walked over to Jack, still embarrassed.

"Congratulations Ice Queen, you're the next lucky girl to marry!" Jack said in his teasing way.

"Oh save it." Elsa started to head towards the fondue.

"So who'll it be?" Jack said stopping Elsa, "Chubby McFullofhimself?" Jack pointed towards a rather large man who couldn't stop showing off his "muscles" to any woman who'd listen. "Oh! I know! It's the Duke of My-Hair-Is-So-Perfect-I-Care-About-It-More-Than-My-Country!" Jack nodded his head towards a man who couldn't stop styling his perfectly gelled hair.

Elsa laughed and playfully punched Jack's shoulder. To which he replied with fake pain.

"Stop it!" Elsa said, "The bouquet throw is just a joke, there's no magical ability behind it."

"I dunno," Anna said walking up to Jack and Elsa holding Kristoff's hand, "In the most recent troll wedding I caught the bouquet and now I'm married."

"You two were already engaged." Elsa said in a factly tone.

"Why so serious Ice Queen?" Jack said teasing. "Just join the festivities and get excited because you caught the magical bouquet."

Elsa slightly raised her hands and uttered a weak, "Yay."

Jack sighed, "Alright next lesson, how to have fun."

Elsa smiled and shook her head, "Whatever you say Frost."

"Hey can I have a minute with my sister?" Anna asked.

"Yeah of course." Jack said, then he patted Kristoff's shoulder, "Let's go get some drinks."

Once Kristoff and Jack were out of earshot Anna turned and faced Elsa. "How's it going with Jack?"

"It's going...good, relatively." Elsa said rather unenthusiasticly.

"Elsa I have some...bittersweet news." Anna said biting her lower lip.

Elsa looked right at her sister, "What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Oh nothing's wrong, it's good news really, but just freaky bad timing."

"What is it?"

"You got accepted into the Academy." Anna said slowly.

Elsa's brow crinkled, "What academy?"

"It's a school for people who have had...magical things in their life." Anna explained.

"Is this like some therapy school or something? I don't need therapy."

"No! It's a school where you'll learn how to control your powers. You can also study how to be a queen and anything else you might want to."

"Anna! I'm already queen! I can't go to a school right now! And I don't need help with my magic, Jack taught me how to control it." Elsa exclaimed.

Anna's shoulders slumped, "Elsa, Jack taught you as much as he could, but he only controls frost. You control ice and snow, he didn't teach everything because he doesn't know everything. And you're not the only queen, I'm queen too and now Kristoff is co-king, and we have the help of our allies and the trolls. Arendelle will be fine."

Elsa sighed, she knew her sister was right, "I know but..." Elsa looked up at Jack.

Anna bit her bottom lip, "I know, that's why I said it was horrible timing."

Elsa looked at her feet, "When do I leave?"

Anna winced, "Tomorrow."

Elsa sighed and shook her head, taking a deep breath she looked up at her sister, "It's ok, I'll go, and I'll say goodbye to Jack tonight."

Anna placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder, "I'm so sorry, I--"

Elsa waved a dismissive hand and smiled, "Its ok, you couldn't have changed anything."

"Here you go!" Jack said, he and Kristoff returned to the girls, "Arendelle'a finest!"

Jack handed a glass to Elsa and Kristoff, to Anna.

"To the happy moments." Anna said raising her glass.

"To the happy moments." They all repeated, clinking their glasses together they sipped their clear bubbly drink.

Anna placed her glass down, "Alright, the guests are gone, the maiden are cleaning, and this bride is tired I say we hit the haystack!"

Kristoff placed his hand on the square of Anna's back, "I second that! Thank you both so much for coming, and thank you for being a last minute best man."

"Anytime." Jack said.

"Congratulations again." Elsa said.

"Thank you." Anna said hugging her sister, then kissing her on the cheek, "Goodnight."

Kristoff and Anna left towards their bedroom, Elsa watched her sister and brother in-law leave the ballroom.

"Well Ice Queen it's been a blast." Jack said. "May I walk you to your room before I leave?"

"You may."

Jack hoped up and teasingly bowed holding his hand out to Elsa. Elsa chuckled, taking his hand.

All too soon the pair reached Elsa's room, "This is my stop." Elsa said.

"So it is." Jack replied, "Elsa...I'm going away."

Elsa's smile faded, "For how long?"

Jack's brow furrowed, as if thinking, "I'm not quite sure, the guardians are sending me somewhere to...study. I don't think I'll be able to visit soon."

Elsa nodded, "It's ok, you have your own duties."

Jack smiled sadly, "I'll miss you Ice Queen."

Elsa looked up into Jack's eyes, they shimmered, their capturing blue, Elsa could never quite name the shade. Jack leaned forward, his right hand against her right cheek, his left against her left. Before her next breath escaped, their lips were touching.

Elsa reached up, one of her hands clasping Jack's hand and the other holding his arm at the elbow. It only last two seconds, then they were back to being inches apart.

"Until we meet again." Jack said. Elsa blinked, and he was gone.

 **THAT IS THE END OF THE FROST-SMITTEN SERIES. SEARCH "The Academy" TO READ ABOUT ELSA AND OTHER DISNEY CHARACTER'S ADVENTURES AT THIS NEW FOUND SCHOOL. IF YOU WANT TO READ ANOTHER STORY THAT IS CONNECTED TO THESE TWO SEARCH "The Redhead and the Dragon Tamer" THANK YOU, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THESE STORIES!**


End file.
